


Ещё воды

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс не прислушался к совету Уотсона относительно контакта с жарой.





	Ещё воды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394921) by [ancalime8301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301). 



Погода была безветренной и душной в течение многих дней. Я слишком хорошо знал, что такое жара, и что в отсутствие какого-либо ветра мало что можно было сделать для облегчения, кроме как избегать нагрузок и принимать холодную ванну. Я старательно следовал собственным предписаниям, оставаясь в кресле или за своим столом в течение большей части дня.

А вот Холмс, настояв на погоне за информацией ради «маленькой головоломки», над которой он работал, отсутствовал почти весь день. Встав, чтобы закрыть шторы, я увидел приближающегося к дому Холмса, поэтому попросил у миссис Хадсон кувшин со свежей водой. Холмс, вероятно, не послушался моего предостережения о надлежащей гидратации, потому что всё, что он сделал, – это переоделся в более лёгкий костюм – по моему настоянию – перед тем, как уйти.

Когда Холмс наконец-то появился в дверном проёме, он был весь в поту. Протянув ему стакан воды, я твёрдо скомандовал: – Выпейте это.

– Уотсон...

– Выпейте это.

– Я чувствую себя больным.

– Тем более надо выпить. Я правильно предполагаю, что вы ушли утром голодным, даже не выпив воды?

Он кивнул между глотками воды, а затем скривился.

– Головная боль?

– И немного кружится голова, – признался он, когда выпил воду.

Я подвёл его к одному из стульев за столом. – Садитесь. Вы страдаете от жары, – сказал я, налив в стакан ещё воды. Он покорно начал её пить, а я прижал пальцы к внутренней поверхности запястья другой его руки. Его пульс был частым, как я и ожидал. – Я рекомендую холодную ванну и пить больше воды.

– Я не думаю, что буду возражать против холодной ванны.

Вода в кране была прохладной, а не холодной, но всё равно могла послужить своей цели. Холмс хотел уйти в свою спальню, чтобы раздеться, но я отказался отпускать его из поля зрения, пока не буду уверен, что симптомы не разовьются во что-то более серьёзное, поэтому, он разделся рядом с ванной. Как только он безопасно погрузился в воду, я вручил ему ещё один стакан воды и вышел, чтобы принести ему халат.

Когда я вернулся, он протянул мне пустой стакан. – Я больше не смогу сейчас выпить, или мне будет плохо.

– Я предоставлю вам временную отсрочку, – сказал я. – Но я хотел бы вам напомнить...

Он поднял руку. – Да, да, я вас не послушался. Боюсь, что это – одна из моих слабостей.

– Это правда.

– Вы собираетесь помыть мне голову, или есть ещё какая-то причина, почему вы всё ещё здесь?

– Прямо сейчас я хотел бы вылить на вашу голову кувшин воды, но я позволю вам принять ванну в одиночестве. Я просто хотел удостовериться, что вы не сделаете ничего глупого, не расслабитесь и не утопите себя, – сказал я несколько раздражённо.

С его лица исчезло дразнящее выражение. – Я не думаю.

– Но такое возможно. Но я думаю, что с вами всё будет в порядке. Я оставлю вас в вашей ванне.

Холмс не ответил, когда я вышел из ванной комнаты, но вернувшись в гостиную, он положил руку на моё плечо и мягко его сжал в бессловесном «спасибо». Я кивнул, и он подошёл к буфету. – Алкоголь сделает только хуже, – предупредил я, увидев, что он собирался себе налить. – Вы знаете, что я предложил бы?

Графин с стуком вернулся в буфет. – Ещё воды, – мрачно сказал он.

– Ещё воды, – подтвердил я, скрыв улыбку за усами и книгой.


End file.
